


Your smile, it brightens the room

by Fragile_Fridge



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Grace O'Brien Is Alive, Ravenclaw Ryan, Slytherin chaser Yaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grace is alive because fuck you canon, hufflepuff 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Fridge/pseuds/Fragile_Fridge
Summary: An accident during a quidditch game leads to a broken arm and a declaration of love for your best friend.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Your smile, it brightens the room

The weather had been bad all week, but that didn’t stop quidditch from carrying on, there was no way they would cancel quidditch, especially as they were so close to the final matches. But the rain was just getting heavier as the game progressed, neither team had been able to score, the lack of vision playing a key role in this. As they flew after each other, Yaz could see the flashes of lightning in the distance among the blurred bodies of the two teams, it was a wonder they hadn’t dropped any of the balls.

The icicles hit her face as she flew toward the one sighting of the quaffle she’d found all game, unbeknownst to her a beater from the other team was flying the same way their gaze missing her, they swung the bat towards what they thought was a bludger and knocked Yaz backward off her broom. She saw the look on the beaters face as they saw what they hit instead of the bludger, they held out an arm to try and help her up, but it was too late, she was falling at what felt like a quicker pace, until she neared the floor and hovered above it for a few seconds.

Her muddy surroundings made it harder for her to stand when she was helped up, they finally decided that the method would get them nowhere and might make her situation worse than it already was, so they got a stretcher and rushed her off.

Her vision was blurry but she could still make out the familiar sights of the hospital wing she frequented quite often after quidditch, she felt like she became a regular greeting the nurse, Grace, like a friend, “she must get sick of seeing me all the time” Yaz muttered when Grace’s response to her greeting was a sigh and an eye roll.

Grace came over to her once she was settled in one of the far beds “I am in no way sick of seeing you, I just wish you stopped hurting yourself out there, love” she peered out the window, the sight of the heavy rain and the approaching thunder made her look around at the players that had come back from the game outside “but all things considered you’ve done well to stay on for so long”.

Yaz grinned stupidly back at her, “I’m surprised I stayed for that long” Ryan remarked as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

After a thorough inspection and a few spells that would surely fix the damage done to both her arm and face, she fell asleep, “she might be out of it for a bit, you don’t have to wait here, love”, Ryan nodded in response and Grace moved onto the next patient, she went on to the next patient with the same level of exasperation toward the next player.

Ryan stayed until it got too late and went back to his own dorm before he got kicked out by his Gran.

\-- The Next Morning--

Ryan wandered into the library after breakfast to find Joanna scaling the bookshelves like a monkey, he stood at the bottom watching her climb higher, grunting when she took a book out and found it to be useless.

Ryan put his books down next to her discarded cloak and bag, also full of books. “What you looking for?” he called up, startling Joanna she dropped the old dusty book she had been looking through, landing with a loud thud.

She jumped down after it, picking it up and dusting it off “well I was looking for proof of the existence of an alternative universe” she answered, reopening the book and holding the book open for Ryan to read.

“What?”

“Alternative universe, parallel universe, a multiverse” she listed “or even an alternate reality, imagine that, no magic no nothing, mad”.

“And you needed my help for that? You know I don’t do that class right?”.

“Yeah, I know, I need your height, see you’ve got the height for this kind of research”.

Ryan sighed, remembering the time she fell back off the bookshelves onto the table and blamed him for the accident, claiming that he stole her height from her “right, that makes sense”.

After going through the books and finding nothing they both sat on the table staring straight ahead at the bookshelf in front. Joanna sighed “so” she began “how did the game go?”

“Went alright I guess, I didn’t stay till the end though”

“Why not? Was it the rain? I did say the weather would get worse” she remarked smugly.

“Nah, the weather was bad but Yaz got knocked off her broom” he paused, glancing over at Joanna “I mean that might’ve been the rains’ fault”, he jumped off the table to stand in front of her, “you know, you can say you were worried for her”.

“I don’t know what you mean, she flies fine”

Ryan sighed and picked up some book deemed useless by Joanna, “I can tell you were worried”.

“So what if I was, that’s what friends do, they worry, especially when their friend wants to go into torrential rain to play a stupid ball game” she snapped, stopping abruptly at the end, she fell back onto the chair and crossed her arms figuring she should calm down before carrying on, “how bad is it?” she asked after a moment.

“Broken arm, my nan patched her up though, so she should be fine” he got no response so carried on putting the books away “I’m going back to see if she’s alright after potions, you can come with me if you want?”

She nodded and got up, grabbing her cloak and bag, still full of books, heading out of the library, with Ryan trailing behind her struggling to catch up.

They headed to potions, to pretend to not blow something up on purpose.

\-- After Potions --

Joanna was walking quicker than usual “someones eager” said Ryan.

Joanna stopped in front of him and spun round “I’m worried Ryan, not eager”

“If that’s what you want to call it”

She walked away, pretending not to hear him. He carried on trying to get her to openly admit that she has a big crush on Yaz, luckily for her his interrogation was cut short by the sight of the infirmary doors.

Upon entering the ward, Grace tackled them in a big hug, remarking how proud she was of Joanna for not intentionally making her potions blow up in class.

Further down the ward Yaz had perked up hearing loud voices from further down the ward, she went to get up, hesitating when a sharp pain hit her back, she groaned as she sat up, feet dangling down the side. She rubbed her eyes and got up to find where the commotion was coming from, “Jo?” she questioned hearing the blondes voice echo above others.

She was taken out of the trance when Grace stalked toward her “Yasmin Khan sit back down, you’ve already fallen over twice” she sat her back on the bed, as Ryan and Joanna approached Grace was being called over to another patient “Ryan, love, could you two stay with her, she has a nasty habit of leaving the bed and falling over” she patted his shoulder and walked off.

She turned to Ryan, “did we win?” she asked him with a groggy voice.

“No, but you did manage to scare the hell out of my nan, you know she really worries about going out there, especially in shit weather”.

She groaned and fell back against the bed wincing at the sharp pain, Joanna’s face dropped as she heard it, maybe she was more worried than she thought, but who wouldn’t be when their friend says they’re going out in torrential rain to sit on a broomstick for a few hours, her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a delirious, sleep deprived Yaz, who might have also been given something a little extra “hey Jo”, she turned to face Yaz, who had the biggest grin on her face ‘yep definitely had something extra’, “what ya thinking about?”

“Who says I’m thinking about anything?” Joanna shot back.

Yaz giggled lightly “you were staring at the wall” she replied raising an eyebrow “well what are you thinking about?” she asked again.

‘You’ she thought, Ryan looked over with a shit-eating grin, there was no way she was doing it with him there, “you” she blurted, Ryan’s shit eating grin got bigger as the pause in the conversation got longer.

“Oh good, me too, but about you, cause you’re amazing, with your smile that brightens the room”

Joanna, lost for words, looked over a Ryan, who was now leaning back on his chair ready to watch all the tension from the past few years unravel in one conversation.  
Joanna shuffled closer to the bed so that Yaz didn’t have to look at Ryan’s giant grin while confessing everything.

“And you’re so smart, so fucking smart. Like the amount of times that you’ve helped me with anything, oh I could kiss you” she paused “and I would but I can’t, cause we’re friends” she yawned and reached for the bed covers, when she failed to reach them Ryan helped her out, she patted him on the head in thanks. “I love how interested you are in astronomy and muggle stuff and making other stuff out of muggle stuff, it’s really cute, especially when you get that happy grin on your face” she finished, before closing her eyes.

The two stayed in the same positions until they were sure she was asleep, “well if that wasn’t a complete declaration of love then I don’t know what is” Ryan muttered as he walked past Joanna.  
Joanna went to catch up with Ryan, who had wandered over to Grace, probably to tell her that Yaz was asleep.

“Nan said she might not remember what she said when she wakes up, cause she did some kind of spell to help the healing process” Ryan informed her on the way to their dorms, “but even if she doesn’t remember it, that’s still how she feels”.

Joanna nodded and headed off toward her own dorm waving Ryan off.

\-- Hufflepuff Dorms --

Joanna took her bag off her shoulder, throwing it to the side she fell back on her bed and kicked off her worn boots, her owl, Tardis, acknowledged her presence with a turn of her head.

Yaz had admitted everything she had wanted to hear, but now the thought that she’d have to repeat what she said if she asks about it, has made her panic beyond belief, what if they weren’t her real feelings? What if they were meant for someone else? What if they were meant for her? What was she supposed to do with them?

She groaned into her pillow, “what are you doing?” one of her roommates, Daisy, asked from across the room.

Joanna raised her head momentarily from her pillow “Yaz said I was cute”, she let her head flop back onto the pillow.

The rustiling beside her, indicating Daisy’s growing desire to unveil more about her gay panic, “Yaz? As in Slytherin chaser Yasmin Khan? You’re friend Yaz?”Joanna nodded from where she lay. Daisy sat with her back against the bed “you know, I kind of figured it was her” she remarked smugly.

“How?”

“The way you look at each other is so sickeningly sweet”

Joanna grinned into the pillow, “she was pretty high on some healing spell when she said it though”

“Doesn’t matter, she still said it”

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Daisy returned to her bed, “why was she high? From what I heard in class, it seemed like she didn’t need a healing spell that would make her go delireous and admit her big gay crush on you”.

“She broke her arm Daisy”

“Whatever, she still said it, healing spell or not she’s definitely gay and into you, don’t blame her though, if I was gay I would be too” Daisy admitted pulling the covers over herself.  
“Thanks Daisy, that doesn’t help the big gay crisis in my head at all”

“Just saying, she’d be stupid not to be into you” she muttered as she turned her light off.

\-- The Next Morning --

Joanna hadn’t slept at all during the night, she stayed awake thinking about how she was going to deal with her situation now that she knew how Yaz felt. She felt a pillow collide with her face, when she opened her eyes she saw Daisy next to the bed fully dressed “time to get up” her voice sounded like a shriek to Joanna, making her wince. “Come on” she nudged Joanna more aggressively this time, “or you won’t see Yaz until charms and I’m guessing you don’t want to have that conversation in charms with everyone watching” she sat up, shoving Daisy off her.

She got dressed quickly and ran to catch up with Daisy so she wouldn’t look weird entering the great hall on her own. Upon entering the large room she found Yaz surrounded by her friends from the quidditch team, engrossed in conversation, she sat and ate her breakfast, when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She wiped her head round to Yaz, crouching “can we talk? Cause Ryan refuses to say what I said yesterday” Joanna nodded and stood from her seat, Daisy gave her an encouraging thumbs up before she walked away with Yaz, it’s lucky that she couldn't find Ryan in the mass of people.

They sneaked out of the great hall to a spot with no students going past “I just want to know if what I said was mean or embarrassing, if it was I’m so sorry”

“It wasn’t, well not exactly”

“What do you mean not exactly, what did I say?”

“Well you kind of said how you wanted to kiss me every time I helped you with homework” Yaz looked away “I mean if it isn’t true then that’s fine” she trailed off, watching Yaz, ‘is she blushing?” she thought ‘no way’.

Joanna started to head back to the great hall, when Yaz reached out for her hand and pulled her closer, she leaned in and kissed her, Joanna was taken by surprise, Yaz pulled away from her “was that ok?” she asked the dazed Joanna just staring ahead at her. Joanna pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

“Hell fucking yes”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be kind :D


End file.
